Hiroki Morishita
Hiroki Morishita is an Intelligent Systems composer. He has been the main composer of the Fire Emblem series since ''New Mystery of the Emblem''. Fellow composer Takeru Kanazaki and him are commonly referred to as the "Cavalier Duo", with Morishita being the red cavalier. Production History * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Record Contents * [[Eco Shooter: Plant 530|''Eco Shooter: Plant 530]] (2009) - Sound * ''Nintendo Countdown Calendar'' (2009) - Sound * ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (2010) - Main Music Composition * ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (2012) - Event Script, Music Director & Main Music Composition * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - Sound * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Game Design, Sound Composition, Voice, Model * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - Sound Design * [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] (2015) - Sound Director & Lead Music Composition * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Sound Effects * ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' (2017) - Sound Director & Music Composition * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Sound Support * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Music Composition Special Thanks * ''Crashmo'' (2012) * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers P'' (2013) * ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (2017) Song Credits Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem * Yet Another Hero -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/51896 [[Fire Emblem Awakening|''Fire Emblem Awakening]] * Id (Beginnings) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/37510 * "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Serenity) -- Composition & Arrangement * Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement * Prelude (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * "It appears the capital was spared the chaos." -- Composition & Arrangement * "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" -- Composition & Arrangement * "Something is very wrong." -- Composition & Arrangement * "I mean it. Go!" -- Composition & Arrangement * "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" -- Composition & Arrangement * "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." -- Composition & Arrangement * Duty -- Composition & Arrangement * Duty (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Aggression -- Composition & Arrangement * Aggression (Galvanised) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Miscreant - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Miscreant -- Composition & Arrangement * "No reaction... Was I wrong then?" -- Composition & Arrangement * "I've never seen one fall so gracefully." -- Composition & Arrangement * "Leave me... Save yourselves...if you can..." -- Composition & Arrangement * "......" -- Composition & Arrangement * "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" -- Composition & Arrangement * "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." -- Composition & Arrangement * Divine Decree -- Composition & Arrangement * Divine Decree (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * "You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Conquest -- Composition & Arrangement * Conquest (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rival - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * "Such bonds are the true strength of this army." -- Composition & Arrangement * "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember." -- Composition & Arrangement * "I carry only the finest." -- Arrangement * "Open for business!" -- Arrangement * "Shh... Easy now, Girl. I won't hurt you." -- Composition & Arrangement * "Someone has to save you from your good intentions." -- Composition & Arrangement * "You deserved better from me than one sword..." -- Composition & Arrangement * "You may call me Marth." -- Composition & Arrangement * "Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!" -- Composition & Arrangement * Misericorde -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Dilemma) -- Composition & Arrangement * Chaos -- Composition & Arrangement * Chaos (Ablaze) -- Composition & Arrangement * Malefactor - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Malefactor -- Composition & Arrangement * Annihilation -- Composition & Arrangement * Annihilation (Galvanised) -- Composition & Arrangement * Monstrosity - Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Monstrosity -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Darkness) -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Return) -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Purpose) -- Composition & Arrangement * "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." (Reprise) -- Composition & Arrangement * Champion -- Composition (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko), Arrangement (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko) * Champion (Ablaze) -- Composition (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko), Arrangement (w/Yuka Tsujiyoko) * Id (Hope) -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Theme - Festival -- Arrangement * Main Theme - Summer -- Arrangement * Main Theme - Spa -- Arrangement [[Fire Emblem Fates|Fire Emblem Fates]] * Lakeside Song -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/57528 * Ties That Bind -- Composition (w/Takeru Kanazaki), Arrangement (w/Takeru Kanazaki) * Woleb Tsap -- Composition & Arrangement * Dusk Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Dusk Falls (Fire) -- Composition & Arrangement * Grief -- Composition & Arrangement * Past Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Past Light (Storm) -- Composition & Arrangement * Implore the Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement * Light Song -- Composition & Arrangement * End of All (Sky) -- Composition & Arrangement * Condemnation -- Composition & Arrangement * Pray to the Dark -- Composition & Arrangement * Dark Song -- Composition & Arrangement * End of All (Land) -- Composition & Arrangement * Unfamiliar Streets -- Composition & Arrangement * Pleasure Capital -- Composition & Arrangement * "Open for Business!" -- Arrangement * To a Foreign Land -- Composition & Arrangement * Conquest (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Conquest (Ablaze) (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Past Below -- Composition & Arrangement * Past Below (Flow) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Water Maiden -- Composition & Arrangement * Premonition -- Composition & Arrangement * Destiny by Blood -- Composition & Arrangement * Return to Elegance -- Composition & Arrangement * Woleb Tsap (Flow) -- Composition & Arrangement * Fantastical Feast -- Composition & Arrangement * End of All (Below) -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost in Thoughts All Alone -- Composition & Arrangement * Bubbles -- Composition & Arrangement * Flowing Waters -- Composition & Arrangement * ENISHI ~For Sakura and Elise~ -- Composition & Arrangement * New Heights -- Composition & Arrangement * Path of the Hero-King -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Hope) (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Contest of Pride -- Composition & Arrangement * Contest of Pride (Roar) -- Composition & Arrangement * Contest of Pride (Blast) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Oh, it's no so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Prelude (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Prelude (Ablaze) (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * "It appears the capital was spared the chaos." (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Id (Serenity) (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Desire Below -- Composition & Arrangement * Desire Below (Flow) -- Composition & Arrangement * "Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Duty (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Duty (Ablaze) (Fates Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Puzzling Empty Dream -- Composition & Arrangement * Premonition (Receive) -- Composition & Arrangement * The End of the Road Should be Here -- Composition & Arrangement * Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Remembrance) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'']] * Gear Up For... (Fire Emblem Heroes) -- Composition & ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate sound test * Training Menu (Wii Fit U) -- Arrangement * Dark Man Stage (Mega Man 5) -- Arrangement External links * Intelligent Systems recruit interview (2017) References Category:Composers Category:Intelligent Systems employees Category:Sound Directors